1. Technical Field
This invention relates to transceivers and, more particularly, relates to transceivers capable of handling fade conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transceiver 110 such as a mobile transceiver communicates with a remote station 210. As the mobile transceiver 110 changes its position with respect to the remote station 210, obstructions such as buildings 310, 320 and foliage 330, as well as other obstructions such as mountains and hills, will affect transmission of a radio signal between the remote station 210 and the transceiver 110. These obstructions 310, 320 and 330 can cause a disturbance in the signal transmitted between the remote station 210 and the transceiver 110. This disturbance in the communication between the remote station 210 and the transceiver 110 can be very short, causing a short fade of less than about 10 milliseconds, or can be longer on the order of one or more seconds causing a long fade or shadow.
Although short fades affect transmission quality, longer fades and shadows can cause permanent loss of communication and a call to be dropped.